


i love you so

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Captivity, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Viktor is Yuuri's captor and abuser.





	i love you so

**Author's Note:**

> read this first :)
> 
> 1) yuuri and viktor are in college, viktor has inherited the house from his parents, yuuri lives in a college dorm with phichit  
> 2) viktor is an abuser through and through, even before he physically hits yuuri. controlling him is a form of abuse  
> 3)these events are not all in order
> 
>  
> 
> tbh im just throwing this idea out there in this weird drabble form bc i thought of it and needed to write it fast so if it makes no sense at some points sorry.  
> thank you for reading, please let me know if you enjoyed! kudos appreciated :D i might build on this or form it better if this is received well enough ^^'

 

 

 “Oh Yuuri, please don't fight.”

Yuuri's panic-addled mind wouldn't allow the words to register. He fought, struggled, bucked harder than before at the sound of his captor's voice. Once this voice was one he adored, loved even. The voice that murmured sweet words into his hair after a long day of heavy work. The voice of the man who was now holding him down, mouthing at his neck and tugging at his boxers.

 

“No! Viktor, don't!” Yuuri sobbed as he grew tired of struggling under the larger man's weight and hands. ”STOP!”

 

Viktor's expression was one of pain. “Please. I can make it good for you, please. Remember how we used to do it?”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri knew it was unhealthy. Everything he'd ever been warned about was embodied by this man he'd grown so fond of. Constant calls and texts, controlling Yuuri’s time and whereabouts, the possessiveness, even following when Yuuri needed space. So Yuuri did what he knew was right, and had tried to end it.

 

Viktor left Yuuri's dorm in a burst of uncharacteristic anger.

 

And came back a month later to drag Yuuri into his car on his way home from work.

 

* * *

 

  


Yuuri renewed his struggles further, trying to yank himself away from the hand pumping at his cock, attempting to coax him into arousal. Viktor was trying so desperately to make Yuuri enjoy it, doing as he'd remembered Yuuri loved. Yuuri didn't love it now. Yuuri wiggled and raised his hands to Viktor's shoulders. Shoving, pushing, wailing in distress.

 

In a spark of desperation and something like rage, Viktor raised his hand to Yuuri and struck him in the head, once, twice, until Yuuri went limp beneath him. Viktor breathed out heavily, close to tears himself.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry Yuuri.” Viktor didn't want to look at Yuuri's surely pained expression, didn't want to see if he left marks. He'd always thought the only marks he would ever leave on his beloved would be hickeys and bites, maybe the red of his hand on Yuuri's ass. He just wanted to have his Yuuri's love back. That was all he wanted.

“I don't want to hurt you. You know that I don't.” He felt around the bed for the lube he'd tossed. “I love you so much.”

 

Yuuri sniffled, face turned to the side. His ears were ringing and his chest was heaving with each of his stuttering breaths.

“ _You don't love me_.” he wanted to say. He wanted to yell more, struggle more. But his mind and body were both reeling. Viktor had actually hit him.  

He jolted with the press of Viktor's fingers at his entrance. Viktor pressed his mouth to Yuuri's neck, lapping at the place under his ear that usually had Yuuri writhing with pleasure.

All Viktor was awarded with was a hitch in Yuuri's breath and a new onslaught of tears and hysterics. Yuuri didn't struggle, but Viktor felt it worse than when Yuuri pushed at his chest and kicked until he bruised.

He pressed his fingers in nothenless, persevering in hopes Yuuri would snap into his loving mindset. The Yuuri that writhed underneath him in ecstacy and reacted to every touch.

Viktor added more fingers, more lube, stretching Yuuri out even when Yuuri’s body clamped down, trying to keep him out. Yuuri wasn't relaxed enough.

He wanted the Yuuri that moaned and bit at Viktor's shoulders, the one that sucked harsh marks into the line of Viktor's neck. The Yuuri that wanted to claim Viktor equally. The Yuuri that pushed Viktor over in impatience and sat on his cock and rode him hard while they both panted into each other's mouths in mutual pleasure. He wanted Yuuri to enjoy it and enjoy him.

 

Yuuri's love had fizzled out long ago. Viktor didn't want to accept that.

 

Yuuri would usually tell him when there was enough preparation, in words or in action, but this time he only looked away and cried silently, sobs having tapered off in exhaustion.

Viktor's heart ached, but Yuuri's body never failed to make him hard. Viktor pulled his boxers down mid-thigh, looming over Yuuri's almost bare form aside from his slightly raised t-shirt. Viktor pushed it up under Yuuri's armpits to expose his nipples and chest, before gripping his own leaking cock and leading it to Yuuri's tight entrance.

The fit was hard as Yuuri's unwilling body was tense but Viktor sunk in to the hilt regardless. He closed his eyes and tucked his face into Yuuri's neck. He smelled so good, so familiar, and Viktor thrusted into him and pretended this was another one of their normal nights, that Yuuri had come over willingly and imagined Yuuri was pulling at his hair the way he liked and moaning and wrapping his legs around Viktor to pull him in more. He tried to pretend Yuuri wasn't limp and sniffling beneath him.

 

Yuuri’s body had always felt so good. Viktor couldn't imagine being with anyone else now, this was all he had and needed.

 

When he came, he didn't touch Yuuri's cock. He didn't think his heart would handle it if Yuuri wasn't even slightly aroused. He pulled Yuuri in close, pressing kisses to those round, flushed cheeks and pretended the dampness there was only from sweat, not tears.

 

“I love you, Yuuri.”

  


* * *

 

 

Viktor was all too aware of how sick it was.

 

He set the chain up around the foot of the bed, making sure it was absolutely irremovable. The final preparation of the newly furnished basement, ready for when he eventually brought Yuuri.

 

He was aware that it was horrible. But he knew this was how he was going to keep Yuuri by his side. And he hoped Yuuri would grow to understand and love Viktor again, if his love had truly faded out.

 

* * *

 

  


  Viktor tried to spend time with Yuuri, but Yuuri made sure he was entirely cold toward him. Every answer to every question was curt or non-existent. The pain in Viktor's expression was always rewarding. Yuuri wondered what was going on outside of the homely little dungeon Viktor had furnished just for him. He wondered if his family was crying everyday for him like he was for them.

 

“Ah, Yuuri do you remember our first date? I love this one. Your smile is so pretty here!”

 

Viktor sat on the bed beside Yuuri, trying to show the Japanese man his new album, already being filled with photographs he'd taken. Yuuri remembered teasing Viktor about how he was one of the few people who still kept photo books. Now, he only hummed and kept his eyes on the blue walls of the room. He knew Viktor had thought he would like it, but now he wasn't sure if he'd ever like blue the same way again. Viktor's eyes had a hand in ruining his love for the colour.

 

Viktor's genuine smile turned stiff, and he turned to set the book of photos on the nightstand.

 

“Would you like a movie? You like Breakfast at Tiffany's, _da_?”

 

Yuuri didn't struggle when Viktor pulled him in for a hug, cuddling him close with so much adoration is turned Yuuri's stomach.

 

* * *

 

  


     Viktor came down to the room at night to lie with Yuuri. He tried his best to make Yuuri moan, or make any noise at all, to make Yuuri react to his mouth and touch and cock. He didn't anymore. He only stared at the ceiling or the walls, eyes distant like he was no longer present in his body. Viktor began to feel even more desperate. He so terribly wished it hadn't come to this and that everything was willing and warm like their relationship used to be. The way it was before Yuuri tried to end it.

 

This night was no different. Viktor fucked eagerly into Yuuri's body, gripping his soft hips, bringing him down to meet each one of Viktor's thrusts. Viktor licked at Yuuri's pebbled nipples, biting slightly before sucking at his collarbones and neck, lapping under his ear. He kissed over the fading marks and replaced them with new, red ones. He bit at the junction between Yuuri's neck and shoulder and then-

 

“ _Ah-_ ”

 

Viktor stopped. Yuuri had made the prettiest little noise. A soft noise of _pleasure_ , a choked off moan that Viktor had missed so much. He'd moaned for Viktor. He liked it. Viktor trembled with his whole body.

 

“Yes, yes,” he hissed excitedly, fucking harder into Yuuri and licking at his skin even more than before. He wanted to hear more. Oh, he missed Yuuri's noises. He gripped Yuuri's erection and pumped it up and down, matching his eager thrusts. Yuuri stared wide-eyed at the wall beside the bed.  

 

No matter what he did, he couldn't make Yuuri moan again. He came, his heart full of disappointment, and used his mouth on Yuuri. When Yuuri came down his throat, he was silent.

 

Viktor's heart _ached_.

 

* * *

 

  


    Yuuri hated that everytime Viktor came to bother him, the turn of the locks that led down into the basement would send Yuuri's heart into overdrive. The little kitchen in the basement had no weaponry and Viktor had taken care to not let anything heavy or dangerous be in Yuuri's vicinity, but Yuuri wished he had anything more than canned food and books to throw at Viktor. Even if he managed to kill him or knock him out, he would not be able to get away with the chain and the way Viktor locked the door again when he shut it behind him.

 

Viktor did his best to be caring and sweet, bringing Yuuri hot meals from his favourite places as often as possible so Yuuri rarely ate anything in the kitchen Viktor seemed to stock every week. He even switched the chain on Yuuri's leg to the other side and gave Yuuri thicker socks when the cuff began to slightly chafe at Yuuri's skin.

 

Yuuri imagined it everyday. Imagined escaping and running to his college dorm, Phichit hugging him close and calling the police on Viktor and never seeing that stupid face of his again.

  


Yuuri dreamt of freedom less and less as months began passing.

 

* * *

 

  


Yuuri woke up to voices he hadn't heard before. Viktor was mostly quiet upstairs, when he wasn't on the phone or talking to Makkachin, and he was rarely ever upstairs anyways. He preferred to spent time with Yuuri and having one-sided conversations and fucking Yuuri like a sex-crazed lunatic.

 

The voices seemed to come closer, and Yuuri wished he could take off the stupid chain around his ankle to press his ear to the door.

 

“-going to need you to open it.” The voice was full of authority. _Could it really be?_

 

“Ah, there's nothing down there. A lot of old things, storage, you know.” Viktor's disembodied voice spoke, full of charm.

 

“I must remind you that we have a warrant, sir. By law you have to open it.”

 

Yuuri's heart raced, chain pulled to the limit as he stood as close as possible to the stairs leading up to the door. There was a pause and no one spoke, and then...

 

The lock clicked.


End file.
